


You're Late

by VolcanicAsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is a nerd, Blind Date, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Im a nerd, Laser Tag, M/M, it's all good, theyre nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolcanicAsh/pseuds/VolcanicAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost 20 minutes since he should've been here. Armin bit his lip nervously, wondering if his date would ever show. Just as he was about to give up and head home, he heard a voice.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Armin whipped around and saw someone running towards him. He was waving his arms above his head skidded to a halt in front of the blonde. Between pants, he managed to get out:<br/>"You... you Armin Arlert?"</p><p>Armin nodded slowly as the man stood up straight, stuck out his hand, and grinned.<br/>"Jean Kirschtein. Pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> okaaaaaaay so it's like 5 am and I'm hyped on sugar rn so this is probably a mess??? lmao im a mess too
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

It's been almost 20 minutes since he should've been here. Armin bit his lip nervously, wondering if his date would ever show. Just as he was about to give up and head home, he heard a voice.

"Hey!"

Armin whipped around and saw someone running towards him. He was waving his arms above his head skidded to a halt in front of the blonde. Between pants, he managed to get out:  
"You... you Armin Arlert?"

Armin nodded slowly as the man stood up straight, stuck out his hand, and grinned.  
"Jean Kirschtein. Pleasure."

~

Armin slowly reached out and took the other's hand, shaking slightly before letting go. He wasn't quite sure what to say after his date made such an... enthusiastic entrance. His mouth seemed to stop working. He racked his mind, begging himself to say something, anything, just to keep this date from going to shit, when finally, he blurted out:  
"You're late."  
Great going, Ar.

Luckily, Jean seemed unfazed. He merely laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Haha, yeah, traffic's a bitch. But! I'm here now!" he grinned. "So let's get on with this uh... date or whatever."

Armin smiled but stiffened, put off slightly by how Jean had said "date or whatever". What did that mean? Did he not want it to be a date? 

Armin's mind continued to run rampant with worry as Jean bowed and opened the door. Armin giggled and headed inside, (Jean following) into a place of black lights, neon signs, screaming children and cheap pizza-

Laser Tag.

~

"I still cannot believe we're doing this," Armin said, voice barely above a whisper as groups of laughing children ran by. "We're 18 for Christ's sake."

"Actually," Jean cut in, "I'm 19. And besides, you're never too old for a little laser fun!" He grinned and grabbed Armin by the wrist, pulling him over to a guy who looked like he'd rather stab himself in the eyes with forks than be here 

"A game for two, please," Jean slid over some money.  
"A private room, I'm guessing?" the guy deadpanned, handing Jean his change.

Armin's heart fluttered at the term "private room". It sounded so intimate- even if it was just for laser tag. 

He had gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts that he jumped slightly when Jean grabbed his wrist again and pulled him into the room.

~

"On your right and left are your Laser Vests," a automated voice said. "Team one, please wear the blue vests. Team two, please wear the red vests."

"I call team one!" Jean yelled, grabbing a blue vest from the racks. Armin laughed and grabbed a red rest.  
"I guess I'm team two."

"Strap on the vest, making sure your laser gun is on your right," the automated voice continued. "If another player manages to shoot you, the lights on your vest will go out and your laser gun will not shoot. After about five seconds, both will return to normal. Have fun, and be safe!"

~

Armin was hiding behind one of the large walls planted around the room. Jean was nearby- he could tell. Listening closely, he heard footsteps- footsteps of a person who would be turning the corner in three... two... one...  
"Hyah!"

"God FUCKING dammit!" Jean yelled as Armin ran away giggling, not wanting to be there when Jean's gun started working again.

"You'll pay for that one, Arlert!" Jean shouted as his gun turned back on. 

They continued on for their half hour, until the automated voice returned.  
"Your time slot is now up. Please rerurn your vests and guns and pick up your score card outside. Thank you for visiting Trost Laser Tag."

~

"That game was totally set up against lefties!" Jean whined as Armin skipped beside him, holding the score card that showed just how badly the small blonde had beaten him. "I mean, the gun was on my right! If it was on my left you woulda been dead meat."

"Sounda like someone is a soooore looooser!" Armin spoke in a singsong voice. "If I buy you ice cream will you stop sulking?"

Jean nodded enthusiastically, and Armin laughed.

~

They sat in a window booth, talking and laughing.  
Armin ordered a chocolate milkshake, Jean had a hot fudge Sundae. Just before they were about to leave, Armin went to use the bathroom. When he came back, Jean was holding a folded up napkin and had a sheepish look on his face.

"What?" Armin asked, grinning. "What happened in the five minutes I was gone?"

Jean blushed deeper but smiled, holding out the folded napkin to Armin  
"I-It's for you," he stuttered. "B-But you can't open it yet! Wait until you get home... okay?"

Armin laughed.  
"Oooh, a secret, is it? Well don't worry, it's in good hands," He stuffed it in his coat's pocket. 

~

They headed back out and walked until they stopped at Armin's car. Armin opened the door but then stopped and turned to Jean.

Slowly, without thinking, Amrin leaned in close and kissed Jean. It was short, chaste, nothing but lips against lips, but it sent sparks flying throughout his body.

When he pulled away, he whispered again.  
"I had a really good time tonight."  
He looked at Jean, who was grinning like a little kid.  
"Me too," he whispered back.

~

As Armin drove home, he couldn't help but wonder why Jean had given him the napkin. He wasn't quite sure why, but it was really eating at him.

When he finally got home, he took off his jacket, took out the napkin, sat down, and looked.

In crude cursive handwriting at the top it read:  
"What I Learned About Armin Arlert Today"

Armin giggled. Was this serious?

1\. He wants to be a marine biologist.  
2\. He loves reading.  
3\. He's actually really good at laser tag.  
4\. He loves cats.  
5\. He has pretty eyes.  
(Armin blushes but continued.)  
6\. He has a really nice laugh.  
7\. He was nice enough to buy me ice cream.  
8\. He has an older brother and sister.  
9\. A lot more but I've run out of room.

Armin read the list over again and smiled. It was actually kind of adorable the way he drew little pictures next to each one.

He sighed and leaned back, clutching the napkin to his chest.  
"Jean Kirschtein, huh?" he breathed.

"A pleasure indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooaaah ok so that took a while. it's probably chock full of typos and scenes that don't make sense buuuuut... it's finished! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
